All the hope is lost Or maybe not?
by Pokemarco845
Summary: AU Harry Potter "dies" and Voldemort takes over during first year gaining immortality thanks to the Philosopher's Stone. H/G towards the end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/Prologue- Harry's Funeral

Harry Potter had died, he was killed by Quirrel, to get the Philosophter's Stone, a Killing Curse straight in the chest on his master command. Voldemort was back to power and he reached the immortality after Voldemort left his body Quirrel, having lost all of his vital strength and magical power died. Voldemort didn't care he was so happy he gained the immortality he didn't even care about the body of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

His funeral was at Godric's Hollow on the 17th of June only a week after his death. He was buried right next to his parents. As his friends thought he would like since he told them about what he saw on the Mirror of Erised. The funeral was not opened for everybody just his fellow Gryffindor friends and the Weasley and Granger family. Remus Lupin also attended and in the speech said he regretted being stupid enough to fall into the grief, after the death of three of his best friends and the betrayal of Sirius Black, so much that he couldn't bring himself to meet his best friend's Son.

Fred and George Weasley was not big since, yes they were friends but they were not close as he and Ron were.

Ron and Hermione's speeches were pretty big they talked pretty much about everything that happened during the year from their prospective making comments about the other speech if something was missing.

Hagrid also wanted to say something about how Harry was also always so kind to him and tell the people about Harry's first and Only trip to Diagon Alley but ten seconds into the speech he was sobbing uncontrollably.

His death was painful, really painful for everybody who knew him except, maybe, the Dursleys who even refused to attend his funeral.

"An ungrateful freak he was, a good for nothing, ungrateful freak. Glad he is gone, got rid of him and his kind" were the only words Vernon Dursley said when Albus Dumbledore told him about the death of his nephew, he knew they hated magic, but he hoped that perhaps after 11 years living with him Petunia and Vernon Dursley grew to love him, of course he knew, since Hagrid told him, of the lies they spread about his parents' death. Minerva and Poppy had informed him of their concern of abuse towards the boy, and looking back that made sense he was so skinny so small for a boy of his age, smaller than most of the other fellow first years. Petunia Dursley said something… different from his husband in an almost sad tone (only after agreeing with her husband) "I always knew he would have ended up getting killed, like his parents" she looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't. "YOUR KIND IS DANGEROUS GO AWAY FROM MY HOUSE BEFORE WE ALSO GET KILLED" she yelled after a couple of seconds.

The Weasley family and Hermione Granger were so upset, much more than everyone else, and considering the return of the Dark Lord and his now reached immortality,

that's saying something big, even though only half of the Weasley family actually met Harry everybody was upset, Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed the most upset ones.

"He died less than a week ago but it yet feels like forever without him" Hermione said and Ron agreeing with her.

Ron saw Ginny cry a lot more than he would have expected 'Oh Merlin she is crying so much for a guy she didn't even knew' he thought.

"Merlin Ginny, you didn't even know him, you are just crying for the fact he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and you had a stupid crush on him." said Ron.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW WE'VE BEEN EXCHANGING LETTERS FOR THE WHOLE YEAR AND EVEN IF I HAVEN'T SPOKEN FACE TO FACE WITH HIM ITS ALMOST LIKE I DID, AND I STOPPED SEEING HIM AS THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED" cried the youngest Weasley.

"Is that true Ginny?" Asked her father.

It was indeed true, she had sent a letter to him presenting herself and asking him if he wanted another friend. She did not expect a reply however he replied soon enough saying anyone who wanted to be friend with him was well accepted. They became good friends, in a way closer than Harry and Ron were. He confided her that he wasn't treated very well at his aunt and uncle house. Ginny said she would have asked her mother if he could come to the Burrow (explaining that was her home and describing it to him) for the summer.

"Yeah I still have all the letters he wrote to me."

"Why would he write to you?" asked Ron.

"In the train station he said he might use some friends, were you there or not?" she replied

He still looked at her like she was inventing things until Hermione said "That makes sense I saw him go to the owlery a lot, I just supposed he sent letters to his Aunt and Uncle but after what Dumbledore told us about them it didn't make sense anymore".

"Alright, sorry Gin. I didn't notice that" he said.

"It's ok. You three have been through a lot this year" said Ginny.

"You could say that again" Ron whispered while Hermione nodded sadly.

A boy was looking from the distance; he didn't look like a day older than 10 maybe 11 from his size. He looked very upset but in a different way almost like sad that he wasn't able to help.


	2. Chapter 2- The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Happy news I bought Harry Potter so I own everything I write yey! Just kidding I'm not rich enough

Chapter 1 The Order of the Phoenix

Two weeks after Harry Potter's death the situation was horrible; Lord Voldemort was powerful, even more powerful than he was almost 11 years ago before the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing there was an escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black convicted for the betray of the Potters and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and of 12 muggles with a single curse. He was also recognised as Voldemort's right hand man by Lucius Malfoy who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse when he became a Death Eater and therefore considered innocent as a victim.

The Dark Lord didn't like the fact that Lucius denied being a faithful servant of him, in his opinion everyone should have gone to Azkaban, or should have at least done something to find him but no one didn't. Pure luck led him into Hogwarts, to the stone, and weak man desire of power. Every Death Eater who denied being involved with him on choice was under the Cruciatus Curse to their master pleasure. Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff were both killed because of their betrayal.

The light side seemed to have lost every hope except a group that called themselves Order of the Phoenix the last hope. It was a group Originally formed in the first war by Albus Dumbledore in order to fight off Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Reforming it wasn't easy since half of the ex-members of the Order were either killed, tortured into insanity or too scared to fight. "The war is lost Dumbledore, forming the Order is only going to get us killed!" said Sturgis Podmore when he asked him. "Is there a point Albus? You-Know-Who is immortal how can you defeat an immortal wizard?" Emmeline Vance answered Dumbledore. Mundungus Fletcher response was "The Dark Lord is more powerful than you are Albus and honestly I'd rather hide for the rest of my life than fight a Wizard more powerful than you".

The Order wasn't that big anymore, the Weasley agreed wholeheartedly, so did Alastor Moody, the Diggorys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Tonx family (Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora), Augusta Longbottom and Remus Lupin; the Hogwarts professor of Charms and Transfiguration Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall also joined, along with Rubeus Hagrid and strangely enough Aberforth Dumbledore and Horace Slughorn. Aberforth claimed he wouldn't sit back and watch anymore if he could help, and so did Horace but Albus knew the real reason behind it; Slughorn knew something about the Dark Lord, something really important both for dark and the light side, although he refused pass the information to Albus or anyone else, perhaps out of fear.

To prevent another betrayal every meeting there was an interrogation under Veritaserum provided by Slughorn, or Andromeda when interrogating Slughorn was concerned in order to be sure he didn't use fake serum on himself. And Security question for ulterior protection. (Mad-Eye's paranoia about CONSTANTE VIGILANCE was useful after all)

The meetings were held at number 12 of Grimmauld Place after replacing the Fidelius Charm on the House to prevent Sirus Black from entering the house. The place was disgusting as usual but at least it was safe enough for the Weasley family and Remus to live here while their houses were being warded and hided. Hermione Granger also lived here after her parents' murder. Being with her friend Ron, and befriending Ginny and Fred and George really helped her. They would always try and almost always succeed to make her laugh or at least smile to ease the tension by making silly jokes and funny pranks, in a couple of days they managed to prank everyone in the house their Headmaster included but for some kind of weird reason couldn't prank Remus. Hermione was quite fond of Remus she saw him as a responsible adult just as much as Mrs. Weasley although not so dense and he helped her a lot in her recovery. He gave her useful tips and she considered him very wise and very strong emotionally speaking; he lost his best friends and his best friend's son who he swore to protect. Everyone in the Weasley was fond of Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because he was always kind and respectful and also a good example for the kids, Fred and George because he could avoid getting pranked by them, which since didn't happened since they found the Marauders' Map, Ron because he gave them chocolate when they were suffering about something explaining that's how he is still sane after his best friend's death and Ginny for pretty much the same reasons of Ron and Hermione.

5th July 1991

Today a meeting was to be held, when all the members arrived and the security test were done as usual Albus started the meeting saying:

"I'm quite afraid there are some bad news. Apparently, as we suspected, Pius Thicknesse is Voldemort's puppet, and again I'm afraid he'll become minister soon enough. The Board of Governors, and I like to think under Voldemort's influence, though it would be appropriate to remove me as Headmaster-"at this everybody either gasped or muttered inappropriate words "Assigning the Place to Dolores Umbridge-" Remus muttered something along the lines of 'not that bitch, fuck' "which as we know would change things a lot and the kids would not be safe at Hogwarts anymore. I suspect he might be able to make impossible for the Muggle-Borns to be taught at Hogwarts and since the Carrows are going to be assigned as teachers of potions and Defence against the Dark Arts, which I suspect will become simply Dark Arts, the punishments will be the same Lord Voldemort administrates his Death Eather in case of failure…".

"You are not talking about The Cruciatus? Surely the ministry-" Molly Weasley started but she was trailed off by Aberforth saying

"In the pub yesterday I overheard someone, and no I do not know who that someone was" seeing the look on Mad-Eye's face "I overheard someone who though he had the silencing charm saying something about how Fudge was going to lose his job soon, and if that happends, as much as I agree that Fudge is incompetent, Thicknesse would become minister meaning Voldemort having complete control over the Ministry" he ended

"Anyway who is this Umbridge woman? Remus I heard you making some weird comment is she that bad?" Charlie Weasley asked

Kinglsey Shacklebolt was about to answer when Remus said "She is an horrible prejudiced woman who thinks every 'half-breed' should be either killed or in Azkaban for the rest of their life"

"I reckon she is going to make sure her wish becames reality by the end of the year." Muttered Bill

"Of course she is the ministry is too corrupt nowdays" finished Augusta Longbottom

"The problem is that they are too tickheaded to see the people who are giving them to

The Dark Lord are the same people who they trust" Said Moody

"I'd bet. Malfoy managed to buy their trust 10 years ago" said Nymphadora (A/N DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA STUPID WRITER)

"I've heard some rumours at St. Mungo on how things are going to change, you don't think they are not going to allow 'Mudbloods' half-breed and such to our care do you?" asked Andromeda

"I don't know perhaps" said Ted "Although I certainly hope not"

"Perhaps? That's most likely the first thing they are going to do. Except perhaps putting Muggle-Borns, half-bloods half-breeds and Blood traitor in Azkaban" said Kingsley

"Well if it happends I'm so going to quit St. Mungo and start an healing society on my own" said Andromeda

"Very honourable Andromeda" said Arthur "Although it could be very dangerous"

"Doesn't matter as long as I can save some people" she replied "Besides a bit of secrecy and warding and it's fine" she said at Arthur who only nodded in agreement

"Heard some rumours… apparently they are going to put a taboo on You-Know-Who's name in order to catch strong wizards who are brave enough to say his name" said Minerva.

"Well it can be a little difficult can it?" asked Amos Diggory nodding towards Professor Dumbledore.

"It is not that difficult in a short range although it could require some time if they are going to put it in all the England" said Filius while Albus nodded sadly

"Yeh don' think' tha' s going to work in this' house don' yeh' professor? Asked Hagrid

"No it wouldn't work here too many wards and is not going to work at Hogwarts either." Said Moody

"Albus what are we going to do with the childrens? Surely they deserve to finish schooling but since Hogwarts is no longer safe what should we do?" asked Arthur

"I should think teaching them here would be best we have enough qualified people here" he said nodding towards the professors

"That would be great" Agreed Mrs. Diggory.

"Well one thing is that I'm not going back to Hogwarts teaching for that woman and I don't think neither you will?" Minerva asked nodding towards professor Flitwick

"No of course not" he replied

"I' don' thin' it can be useful but I cou' teach care fo' magical creature' yeh know basic things on some interestin' creatures" said Hagrid getting an approving nod by the other professor.

"Remus what would you say about teaching defence against the Dark Arts? You are more than qualified for the job and I can't see anyone why not, besides the children are yet quite fond of you are they not old friend?"

"I don't know Albus I mean would they want a… a…" he started but trailed off himself "You know someone like me to teach them?" ended Remus. "Besides it could be dangerous"

"I don't see the problem you don't attack them daily do you? And besides Horace here could brew you Wolfsbane potion could you Horace?" asked Filius getting a nod in agreement by Slughorn.

"I guess if its ok with their parents than its fine by me…" said Remus still a bit doubtful "Of course it is" said Molly while Arthur agreed adding "I couldn't see anyone else better besides would the other eventual teacher survive Fred and George's pranks?" he said with a grin getting a chuckle from the teachers and a few confused looks by some other people.

"I completely agree" said Mrs. Diggory while Amos nodded

"Alright than I guess you have to call me Professor Lupin now" he said with a smirk than turned sad.

"Whats wrong dear?" asked Molly concerned

"No its just… James Siri… and Peter would have teased me about it while Lily would have said how much she expected this" Remus said getting a few chuckles and some sad smile.

"Well today at dinner we will tell them if that's fine with you" said Arthur nodding towards Remus who nodded

"Very well if the meeting is over than I shall go talk to the board of governors about my retire, Filius you coming?" Minerva said getting a nod in agreement

"I could teach potion, if you want me to of course." Said Slughorn.

"Yeah sure" everyone interested in this whole schooling thing said.

"Very well then tomorrow, professors I will arrange the choose of the books for the students if that's fine with you" said Albus

"Good" said Remus

A/N alright-y first real chapter is up let me know how do you like it. Also about that comment made by those two order members I know they most likely wouldn't act that way but hey my fic my rules. If you have any suggestion for a better suggestion for a title for the fic let me know I'm horrible at titles anyway chapter 2 is coming soon.

Also if you could tell me how to write better in Hagrid's accent it could be helpful and for any errors I'm sorry I'm not English so don't be mad at me


End file.
